


Promises Are Meant To Be Broken

by delusional_love_for_pretty_personalities



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hongjoong is the big spoon, Late night cuddles, Leader Under Pressure, M/M, Mingi is only mentioned, Seonghwa being forever worried, Spooning, one sided feelings, stan ATEEZ, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusional_love_for_pretty_personalities/pseuds/delusional_love_for_pretty_personalities
Summary: Hongjoong breaks his promise with Seonghwa and stays up in the studio. He's caught while coming back and falls apart in Seonghwa's hands.orSeonghwa is worried and whipped and Hongjoong desperately needs someone to hold onto.





	Promises Are Meant To Be Broken

Hongjoong rubbed his eyes and took another long gulp from his water bottle. He pressed play for what he promised was the last time before he went to bed. As much as he wanted to keep his promise to Seonghwa about leaving the studio exactly at eleven, he also promised himself he would produce as many good songs as he could for their debut. It was selfish, Hongjoong knew, but he wanted his group debut successfully, so it couldn't be that selfish, right? Besides, he had been coming back to the dorms at two in the morning for the past week and no one had found out yet. What his future members didn't know can't hurt them.

Relistening to the whatever mess his sleep deprived mind had made, he sighed. Hongjoong hovered his mouse over the delete button, but hesitated and put the file into his 'to fix' folder. Maybe after a few hours of sleep and practice, he could salvage whatever 'good' parts of the song he could and make something better.

Hongjoong turned his wheeled chair around and got up. He made his way out of the building and to the dorms, his head filled with thoughts of what he could improve on tomorrow. Careful not to make the door squeak, he turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door. He scanned the living room. While slightly smiling at once again not be caught he tiptoed to the room he shared with Seonghwa.

Seonghwa looked after the members almost as much as Hongjoong, treating them to food whenever they achieved something, whether it be big or small, and cleaning up after the maknaes' messes. However, he wasn't one to stay up, as he treasured his sleep almost as much as San did to Shiber. So, when Hongjoong walked into his bedroom he was surprised to see the light on and Seonghwa sitting on his chair, arms crossed.

Hongjoong's eyes widened and heart rate quickened. He genuinely thought he could keep up his secret producing for another week or so. "Where have you been?" the older asked, tone flat and little intimidating.

"Er, I slept on the couch and woke up. I'm just coming to sleep on my bed." The lie wasn't intentional, not completely, it just happened to slip out just before he was about to tell the truth.

Seonghwa lifted himself from the chair and stepped towards his roommate. "Kim Hongjoong." Hongjoong tensed at the use of his name. "Don't lie to me."

Hongjoong sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I stayed in the studio, producing. I guess I lost track of time and-"

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa repeated, yet this time his voice sounded more sad than angry. He placed a hand on the younger's cheek. "You promised me-"

"I know. I just," he paused for a moment trying to find the right way to phrase his excuse. "I have to finish these songs. I was given the responsibility of producing our debut songs and I really don't want to-" against his will, his throat clogged up. "I don't want to disappoint anyone."

Somehow, while he was talking Seonghwa kept stepping towards Hongjoong, and Hongjoong stepped back, not realizing until his back pressed against the wall. Seonghwa lifted Hongjoong's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "You're not going disappoint anyone. I know that. You're only going to end up hurting yourself. I've noticed that you haven't been eating as much and the bags under your eyes get deeper every day. I'm not the only one who noticed. Mingi came to me to tell you to take care of yourself."

"I'm, I'm sorry." Hongjoong's lip trembled as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Seonghwa froze. He had seen his leader embarrassed, angry, even guilty, but never sad. He always managed to put on an encouraging smile in the end. He knew no one could be positive all the time, but seeing Hongjoong cry was something he never thought of before. Seonghwa placed his other hand on Hongjoong's cheek, cupping his face. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I broke our promise," he replied, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

Seonghwa pushed away his hurt feelings about the promise. Even though he trusted Hongjoong to keep it, now wasn't the time to address that. "Promises are meant to be broken."

"I'm sorry." Against his will, a few more tears left Hongjoong's eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to say that? You're under a lot of pressure. It's good to let out stress." Hongjoong continued to cry until they became sobs. The situation in front of Seonghwa created a heaviness on his chest and almost sent him to tears as well.

They stayed like that, Hongjoong leaned against the wall and Seonghwa rubbing his leader's cheeks with his thumbs until the leader Hongjoong calmed down enough to form proper sentences. "Can we..." Hongjoong trailed off, his gaze moving to the floor while he bit his lip. "Can we cuddle?"

Seonghwa blinked. Hongjoong wasn't one for skinship, the occasional hug and hand holding solely to encourage the members. Now that Seonghwa thought about it, Hongjoong never did much for his personal benefit. He nodded.

They crawled into bed together, Seonghwa's hands still wrapped around Hongjoong's wet face. His fingers were sticky with tears, but he really couldn't pay attention to anything, because he was lying in bed facing Hongjoong. His leader. His friend. His best friend. His best friend who also made his heart flutter whenever he smiled.

They stayed there, studying each other's faces. Hongjoong adored the way the eldest's hair curled slightly when it was flipped to the side and the tint of pink his lips always managed to be. He genuinely hoped Seonghwa forgave him for breaking their promise. Hongjoong could tell he was angry at him when he walked in but for some reason, he softened after a while, which was something Seonghwa almost never did.

"You could tell the manager that you can't do it. She'll understand. The producers always have songs ready anyways."

Hongjoong shook his head. "I want to do what I was assigned to."

"Hongjoong stop trying to prove yourself." Seonghwa was fed up with his roommate's stubbornness. "You're not a machine. We're all struggling with our voices and dancing. Being leader is enough to add on. Producing on top of everything else is enough to hurt you. None of us want anything to bad happen."

"I'm fine," Hongjoong assured. He really didn't need any of the members dwelling on his health. They all had themselves to worry about.

"Promise me you'll let the producer make at least one of the songs." Seonghwa used his intimidating tone again and Hongjoong's breath hitched.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. But this one isn't meant to be broken. This one is for not only for your health. If you can't do it for yourself, do it for me. Do it for all of us."

"Okay." Seonghwa smiled at the response.

The silence was comfortable between them. Even when Seonghwa drifted off, Hongjoong kept staring at him. He moved Seonghwa's hands from around his face and placed them on his back. Then, he wrapped his own arms and legs around Seonghwa, hugging him as if he were an enlarged teddy bear.

The faint smell of Seonghwa, a mix of his aftershave, deodorant, cologne, and green apple scented lotion met with Hongjoong's nose so subtly he almost didn't notice. They hadn't slept together before - during the entirety of the time they were training they were always lucky enough to have individual beds - yet it felt so comfortable. So natural. It made him feel like this was the only place to hide from his problems.

"Hongjoong?" Seonghwa whispered, suddenly awake.

Hongjoong almost jumped out of his skin. Wasn't Seonghwa asleep? "Er, yes?"

"Do you want to cuddle closer?"

The leader realized the position he put the two of them in was a bit awkward since their limbs were attached to each other while being far apart. Hongjoong nodded.

They both shifted towards each other, meeting in the middle. Seonghwa turned around and let the leader spoon him. Hongjoong nuzzled his chin into the crook of Seonghwa's neck. "Are you comfortable?" the younger asked.

Seonghwa, who would usually ask him the same back, was too flustered at how close their faces were to answer, despite the fact that he was the one who suggested it. He merely gulped and nodded.

They both drifted off, their bodies intertwined together, but feelings so separate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hongjoong doesn't have many fanfics (ATEEZ, in general, doesn't) so I decided to make my own. I don't know if I'll continue this (probably not) but I will make new content every few days (hopefully).


End file.
